


Du Côté de Chez Vous

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Paranoia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La réaction de Cyril au baiser entre Camille et Bertrand dans leur parodie de Du Côté de Chez Vous est assez... inattendue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du Côté de Chez Vous

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'ai écrit il y a un moment, mais je ne sais pourquoi, il me semble ne pas l'avoir partagé.

« Euh ça va Cyril ? » Camille lui demande quand il lui passe devant sans le calculer. Mais toujours rien alors il lui attrape le bras et le force à se retourner. Aucun sourire, aucune étoile de folie dans ses yeux. Rien. « Sérieux, Cyril, ça va ? »

 

« On en parle à la maison, ok ? » Cyril lui dit d’un ton dur et récupère son bras malgré la forte poigne de Camille.

 

« Mais nan mais ça va pas, faut qu’on en parle. »

 

« À la maison. » Toujours d’un ton dur.

 

Camille fronce les sourcils et ne comprends pas vraiment d’où vient ce comportement. Il hallucine encore plus quand le sourire de Cyril revient sur son visage à la vue des autres chroniqueurs. Il fait son débrief normal, salue ses invités, les remercie. Tout normal. Sauf qu’il ne pose jamais son regard sur Camille qui pourtant reste dans les parages plus longtemps que d’habitude.

 

Cyril traine, fait tout traîner en longueur ce soir. Il n’a pas envie de rentrer, il n’a envie de rien, juste de vomir et de s’enterrer six pieds sous terre. Quand les invités sont partis, il part s’enfermer dans les toilettes du 4ème étage, prétextant quelque chose à remettre dans le bureau du patron.

 

Camille le voit prendre l’ascenseur mais n’ose pas le suivre. À la maison Cyril a dit, c’est donc que c’est privé. Mais il ne voit toujours pas pourquoi Cyril s’est mis dans cet état.

 

Puis c’est l’apparition de Bertrand devant lui, qui prend l’ascenseur pour descendre et quitter les locaux, qui fait tout cliquer dans sa tête. Son magnéto avec lui dans sa chronique. Si lui-même est jaloux de l’amitié très proche entre Bertrand et Cyril, Cyril n’est pas en reste de ce côté-là. Même si Camille ne l’a jamais confronté par rapport à ça et si Cyril n’a jamais rien dit non plus, Camille a très bien remarqué la tête de Cyril quand il les voit tous les deux ensembles. Pas à chaque fois mais lorsqu’ils sont proches, collés sur le canapé ou un bras sur les épaules de l’autre. Ce genre de rapprochement le fait voir rouge.

 

Pourquoi il n’y a pas pensé avant de filmer la vidéo… En même temps, la jalousie de Cyril ne devrait pas l’empêcher de s’amuser et de faire son boulot, mais putain, pourquoi il n’a pas compris à la réaction de Cyril. Il le pensait presser par le temps et donc pas d’humeur à rigoler sur leur « pseudo » « fake » relation. Quel con….

…

Tout le monde est parti, il ne reste plus que les équipes de ménages. C’est d’ailleurs elles qui le vire des toilette et l’oblige à partir. Dans son envie de s’isoler tout à l’heure, il en a oublié ses affaires et doit retourner au niveau loge.

 

Dans un sens, la vue de Camille a la sortie de l’ascenseur pourrait le surprendre, mais il n’a aucune réaction lorsque les portes s’ouvrent sur lui. Il a envie de partir, d’oublier, de se coucher et de gérer ça que demain voir jamais. Il a pas envie de se sentir comme ça : jaloux, con, possessif. C’est rien, c’est ce qu’il se répète depuis tout à l’heure mais ça n’a pas l’air de rentrer. Son cœur reste sourd et malheureux dans sa poitrine.

 

« On parle demain, ok ? » Il dit à Camille lorsqu’il récupère ses affaires et se retourne vers lui. « Je- J’ai pas la force ce soir. »

 

« Demain, je suis à Lilles. » Camille se retrouve les bras ballant à le regarder partir.

 

« Parfait, on en parle ce weekend. » Cyril lui lance en marchant vite vers la sortie. Se précipiter serait fuir mais il n’a pas envie de passer une minute de plus dans les locaux.

 

Il est prêt à passer de longues minutes dans l’ascenseur mais pas plus, il n’a pas la force pour plus. Même pas pour rentrer. Il a pas envie de retrouver leur appartement. Camille le laisse appuyer sur le bouton. Ils restent tous les deux muets. Les portes s’ouvrent sur le parking et Cyril reprend sa marche rapide jusqu’à sa voiture. Heureusement que Camille a un scooter, il aurait pas pu survire à un voyage en voiture à ses côtés.

 

Il tourne les clés dans le moteur, démarre et quitte le parking en trombe. Enervé, jaloux, blessé, malade. C’est con, c’est qu’un baiser, c’est rien.

 

Mais c’est quand même l’appart’ de Camille. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’a gardé ? Pourquoi ils l’ont fait chez lui ? Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Y avait mille autres choses à faire ! Même ils étaient pas obligés de s’embrasser, de se câliner, de jouer au couple heureux. Ils sont pas à un couple alors pourquoi ils l’ont fait. Pourquoi…. Un feu rouge de grillé, il s’énerve sur son volant. Il s’arrête à la première place libre, laisse tomber sa tête sur ses mains et essaie de reprendre sa respiration. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n’est rien. Rien du tout. Qu’un sketch. T’as bien chauffé Cordula y a deux jours. Mais je l’ai pas galochée moi, je l’ai pas prise dans mes bras, j’ai pas jouer au petit couple amoureux qui emménage le sourire aux lèvres. Mais putain, c’était qu’un sketch ! Un sketch. Un putain de sketch. Mais un sketch. Comme toi et Camille. Vous êtes pas vraiment marié, t’a rencontré sa famille, t’as... Mais c’est pas écrit au moins ça. Et ça se base sur de la vérité. Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?! Putain…

 

Il ne sait pas très bien comment mais même sa voix dans sa tête se casse. Il est à bout de souffle, à bout de force. Physiquement, mentalement, il a plus de jus. Plus rien. Vidé. Merci, au revoir. Adieu, même.

 

Une voiture passe, quelques minutes, une autre voiture. Le ciel noir reflète bien ses pensées. La lumière des lampadaires est limite rassurante, pourrait le bercer jusqu’au sommeil. Mais tous ses muscles sont encore tendus, un marteau piqueur lui démoli le crâne, et son cœur dans ses chaussettes lui donne envie de vomir. L’idée de repartir pour rentrer ne lui plait pas mais il n’a rien d’autre à faire. Il se résigne, met son clignotant et déboite. De toute façon, va bien falloir affronter Camille un jour. Heureusement que son morning est à Lilles demain matin. Il devrait déjà être sur la route donc l’appartement sera vide quand il arrivera. Il n’aura qu’à se doucher et se coucher et tout oublier. Puis se lever demain et ne plus y penser. Ils pourront bien faire comme si rien ne c’était passé. Puis il peut très bien passer un weekend surprise chez ses parents. Ils poseront des questions mais ce sera toujours mieux que de voir Camille. Il leur dira qu’il a prévu son weekend à Lilles avec l’équipe. Il aura le temps de se calmer et lundi quand il le verra, il sera plus frais et il n’y paraitra plus. Il aura oublié, tout cadenasser dans un tiroir au fond de sa tête pour ne jamais le ressortir. Ce n’est que de la paranoïa de toute façon. C’est dans sa tête. Enfin c’était surtout dans l’appart’ de Camille et il ne lui a jamais dit qu’il l’avait gardé.

 

Il se gare, coupe le moteur et sort de la voiture. Il traîne les pieds, ouvre la porte du parking et se dirige vers l’ascenseur. L’étage. Leur étage. Leur appartement. Leur chez eux. Leur cocon.

 

Il se couche sans pour autant réussir à dormir. Il tourne et tourne dans ce grand lit vide. Il aurait bien besoin de Camille pour le rassurer que c’est bien tout dans tête et que rien n’est vrai. Pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui déposer un baiser sur le front et lui dire de dormir. Le câliner jusqu’au matin et sentir son regret au moment de quitter la maison.

 

Mais il n’y a rien de tout ça. Il devrait arriver sur Lilles dans un petit moment. Il ira se coucher ou pas d’ailleurs. Il se lèvera, animera son morning. Fera sûrement une sieste en fin de matinée. Déjeunera et restera un peu plus sur Lilles avant de rentrer.

 

Rentrer dans l’appartement vide, car c’est décidé, Cyril sera chez ses parents. Il a beau les avoir au téléphone tous les jours ou presque, les voir très souvent, ce soir, dans son lit, il a bien besoin d’un cadre rassurant pour se remettre en forme et arrêter de délirer sur du vide, un baiser, avec un ami très proche, dans un appartement qui ne devrait plus appartenir à Camille depuis plus de six mois.

 

... 

 

Ses parents le laisse tranquille à la vue de sa mine défait et de son sourire qui ne vient pas, à aucunes blagues et surtout pas à la mention de Camille. Cyril s’énerve pour un rien, et finit par s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Cette chambre qu’il a gardée tant d’années. Il imagine un instant devoir y revenir s’il rompait avec Camille. Mais cette pensée le terrifie et préfère l’enterrer.

 

Son weekend est tranquille en quelque sorte. Il éteint son téléphone pour ne pas avoir à ne pas décrocher lorsque Camille l’appel. Sa mère l’appel à un moment pour lui dire que Camille est au bout du fil mais heureusement, elle comprend rapidement la raison de son isolation chez ses parents et dit clairement à Camille « de ne pas rappeler car Cyril n’est pas là ». Son « au revoir » est sec et ce devrait être plus qu’évident pour Camille de comprendre que Cyril se cache et l’évite. Mais Cyril s’en fout. Il retourne dans sa chambre et essaie d’oublier le monde en regardant la télé. Mais par déformation professionnelle, il remarque tout ce que Camille remarque d’habitude. Il peut l’entendre dans sa tête lui montrer le gars du public qui n’applaudit pas en rythme, ou l’autre dans le reportage qui se casse la gueule en arrière-plan. Alors il éteint la télé et décide de dormir. Cette technique fonctionne jusqu’au dimanche matin. Son manque de sommeil lui aura bien servit mais il lui reste une journée à tenir.

 

C’est sa sœur qui le sauve. Ou sa mère qui lui a demandé de venir. En tout cas, sa sœur est là, avec enfants, suffisamment de distraction jusqu’à la fin de la journée, et suffisamment fatiguant pour être sûr de dormir un minimum cette nuit.

 

...

 

Cyril arrive dans les locaux de D8 en retard. Plus que d'habitude et ça, évidemment que ces équipes le remarquent. Elles ont aussi beaucoup de problèmes à voir avec lui après avoir passé le weekend en mode avion. Jean-Luc blague même là-dessus. Et ça lui brise encore plus le cœur et ne fait pas revenir son sourire, perdu depuis jeudi soir. Et ça évidemment que Jean-Luc le remarque. Et non, il n'a pas passé le weekend les lèvres collées à celles de Camille. Non il était chez ses parents, non tout va très bien. Évidemment que les gens remarquent que tout est faux.

 

Heureusement, Camille est encore au bureau H2O, il ne le croisera pas avant sa chronique. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des scénarios. Mais c'est celui avec lequel il va devoir faire. Il est trop en retard pour aller faire un tour du côté de H2O. Et de toute façon, ça ne se règlerait pas en 5 minutes.

 

Il passe les pauses pub à checker son téléphone mais rien de Camille. Il a compris le message. Jean-Luc essaie de le faire parler mais il dévie ses questions avec d'autres sur les 4/3, sur ses gosses, sa femme. Eno est elle aussi inquiète mais ne le dérange pas. Isa lui pose simplement la main sur le bras et lui dit que ça s'arrangera. Gilles remarque son air soucieux mais ne le mentionne pas. Thierry également. Jean-Michel, s'il remarque quelque chose, il ne dit rien. Valérie l'a déjà torpillé de questions dans la matinée et elle n'en rajoute pas. Bertrand à la table ne pipe mot et n'essaie même pas de participer. Ce qui évidemment n'aide pas sa paranoïa. Il serait pas comme ça si rien ne s'était passé. Il sait quelque chose, ou pire, il a fait quelque chose qu'il a du mal a caché. Faut vraiment qu'il travaille sur son acting celui-ci...

 

L'émission reprend son cours, il essaie d'être à fond et son expérience l'aide heureusement. On ne lui rapporte aucun tweets sur un comportement différent de d'habitude. C'est qu'il sait bien faire son boulot. Le masque d'animateur sur celui "je vais bien, tout va bien", ne laisse rien transparaître.

Quand il est temps d'appelé Camille, sa voix ne casse pas, son visage ne montre rien, il rit, danse et fait l'idiot. Peut-être qu'il en fait trop. Mais ce sont les dernières émissions, il en a bien le droit. On lui passera le Canada Dry versé sur son crâne, les rires trop hauts et trop forts aux extraits. Certes bons mais qui ne devraient pas provoquer de tels fous rires. Son équipe le suit, dieu merci. Puis l'émission se finit, il file à la douche (raison principale de sa folie au Canada Dry) après avoir salué et remercié le public.

 

Quand il sort de la cabine, Camille est à la porte. Evidemment qu'il a remarqué son comportement. Presque tous ses amis proches l'ont remarqué mais Camille ne pouvait pas passé à côté. En même temps, ils ne se sont pas parlé de tout le weekend, ceci explique cela.

 

Il aurait dû donc s'attendre à sa présence. Mais non, il espérait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Enfin que Camille le laisse tranquille. Mais comme Camille le lui dit alors qu'il commence à se rhabiller, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Ils "doivent s'expliquer maintenant, ça ne peut plus durer. Le débrief peut bien attendre".

 

Il regarde Camille un instant alors qu’il finit de reboutonner son pantalon. Est-ce que ce Camille, qui a l’air perdu (mais aussi très énervé), aurait pu le tromper ? Est-ce que « son » Camille aurait pu « lui » faire ça ? Celui qu’il aime, celui qui l’aime ? Si lui-même l’idée même de tromper Camille le rebute plus que tout, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne dérangerait pas Camille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a passé un weekend à se monter le bourrichon pour une connerie de magnéto ? Il y a l’histoire de l’appart’ à élucidé mais il aurait dû le faire directement et non passé trois jours à ruminé dans son coin et à faire la gueule…

 

Camille est toujours à la porte, dans l’encablure, à attendre qu’il parle, qu’il s’explique. Il ne quittera pas son poste tant qu’il n’aura pas au moins un début d’explications. Mais Cyril ne se sent pas prêt à admettre qu’il a fait une erreur, une connerie.

 

« Pourquoi tu as filmé le magnéto dans ton ancien appart’ ? Ou devrais-je dire ton appart ? » Il demande sur un air sec. Il a peut être passé le weekend à délirer sur une possible infidélité mais y a quand même un fond de vérité, pourquoi le lui caché.

 

« De quoi tu parles ? » Camille finit par lui dire en fronçant les sourcils. Puis cela semble cliquer dans sa tête, qu’il secoue avec la réalisation d’avoir passé un weekend à se faire du souci pour rien, pour une connerie. Il décroise ses bras, il y croit pas. Une connerie pareil… « Mon ancien proprio m’a appelé le jour même pour une histoire de résiliation de contrat internet, vu que l’appart était libre, ça m’a donné l’idée du magnéto et en réglant le problème avec le gars, on a filmé le tout dans l’après-midi. »

 

« Mais c’était tes meubles, ton canapé, ta télé. Même ton ordi portable ! » Cyril crache, il n’y croit pas.

 

Et Camille n’en revient pas. « Mon ordi est _portable_. Pour le reste, si tu t’y étais un peu intéressé quand j’ai emménagé chez toi, sache que j’ai vendu au gars plus des ¾ de mes meubles parce qu’aucun ne rentrait chez toi et que tu ne voulais rien récupérer. »

 

Cyril reste coi quelques instants. D’une autre de ses conneries en découle une nouvelle.

 

« Tu couches avec Bertrand ? » Du coq à l’âne, même lui-même se surprend à poser cette question.

 

« De quoi ? » Est la réponse qui vient dans la seconde.

 

« Est-ce que tu couches avec Bertrand ? »

 

« Nan mais on est en plein délire là ! Tu m’accuses d’avoir gardé mon appart’ pour me taper Bertrand dans ton dos, c’est bien ça ? Bah putain Cyril… Je te pensais pas capable d’une telle folie… » Camille le regarde d’un air dur mais surtout déçu. « C’est quand même toi qui roucoule avec lui tous les soirs et qui lui roule des pelles dès que tu peux ! »

 

Cyril ne sait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire pour s’en sortir. Il a du mal même à se comprendre, pourquoi il est allé aussi loin dans sa paranoïa. Ca ne l’empêche pas de continuer à s’enfoncer. « C’est pas la même chose ! »

 

« Ah c’est pas la même chose ? Tu le galoche en direct, comme ça devant tout le monde, tu le caresse, tu reluque le cul dès que tu peux mais c’est pas la même chose ? C’était une parodie au moins, notre magnéto ! Rien de vrai là-dedans, rien de spontané ! Contrairement à tout ce que tu fais avec lui tous les soirs, tous les petits mots doux que tu lui glisse, toutes les caresses et câlins et je ne sais quoi. Ca me dégoûte même que tu compares les deux. »

 

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que Bertrand était si silencieux aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était pas comme d’habitude ? Y a bien quelque chose à cacher ! »

 

« Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j’ai passé le weekend à essayer de te joindre ! Bertrand m’a aidé à essayer de te retrouver, c’est même lui qui m’a conseillé de téléphoner à tes parents ! Il s’est même excusé d’avoir causé ça entre nous ! Je voulais même pas l’entendre, ça me paraissait tellement fou que tu sois jaloux de ça ! Mais quel con j’ai été ! Je me suis inquiété tout le weekend à essayer de te comprendre et t’était juste encore dans un de tes délires ! » Il se retourne, la main dans les cheveux et tombe presque nez à nez avec le reste de l’équipe qui suit leur dispute depuis le couloir. Et bah putain…

 

« Je-… » Cyril commence mais ne sais pas quoi dire. Il est vidé, rien ne lui vient.

 

« Nan mais laisse tomber. » Camille lui jette un dernier regard avant de partir.

 

Il a encore merdé. Sa putain de puranoïa possessive et ses délires de jalousie débiles… Il s’en veut, il s’en mordrait les doigts. Il a qu’une envie c’est de revenir en arrière jusqu’à jeudi et poser la question sur l’appart’. Ou même six mois en arrière et demandé à Camille pourquoi il n’amène aucun meuble. Pourquoi il s’est pas libéré pour l’aider à déménager ? Pourquoi il a pas posé plus de questions ? Pourquoi il a préféré écouté ses délires plutôt que l’homme qu’il aime ?

 

Il s’assoit lourdement dans la chaise de maquillage derrière lui. Il est vidé.

 

Valérie passe la tête par la porte et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais à la vue de son corps avachi sur la chaise, la tête entre les mains, elle ne dit rien et ferme simplement la porte. Il les entend parler derrière la porte, leurs voix sourdes qui n’ont aucun sens.

 

Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’il fasse maintenant ? Camille est parti et très certainement pas sur le chemin de la maison, il a été plus que con, comment veux-tu qu’il se sorte du trou qu’il s’est creusé ? Tout seul en plus ! Personne ne l’a aidé ! Ah non, ça, il était au fond du trou jeudi mais il a continué de creuser au lieu de demander à Camille de l’en sortir. Et non, comme d’hab, il a fait son bonhomme de chemin tout seul, mais dans la mauvaise direction. Plus mauvaise, tu meurs…

 

L’envie de chialer est là mais il peut pas, pas avec tout le monde autour. Alors il se ressaisit, se lève, attrape sa veste et quitte le bâtiment le plus vite possible. Quand il arrive chez lui, l’appartement est dans le noir. Camille n’est donc pas rentré. Sûrement chez Bertrand. Non, non, non, il ne va pas recommencer ! Et même s’il est en effet chez Bertrand, rien ne se passera parce qu’il n’y a rien entre eux.

 

Il chope deux somnifères dans sa pharmacie. Au moment de les avaler, il se ravise et sort son téléphone.

 

« J’ai été con ce soir. Est-ce qu’on peut se voir demain midi ? On déjeune ensemble? Il faut qu’on parle. » Il ne réfléchit pas plus et l’envoie à Camille. Il n’attend pas la réponse et avale ses comprimés directement.

 

Le temps d’enlever ses chaussures et il se laisse tomber dans son lit. Il s’endort au bout de quelques minutes à peine, dans un sommeil sans rêve et duquel il se réveillera encore plus fatigué.

 

 ...

 

Camille est déjà dans le restau quand il arrive. Il a les traits tirés. Il avait même pas eu le temps de le remarquer la veille pendant leur dispute. Il check sa montre avant de relever la tête et de le voir. Il ne sourit pas.

 

Cyril s’assoit en face de lui, sans un mot. Il ne sait que dire. Des banalités sur le temps du jour ne semblent vraiment pas appropriées.

 

Ils commandent, toujours dans un silence le plus total. Mis à part le brouhaha des autres conversations.

 

Les mains jointes devant lui, Camille ne fait qu’attendre que Cyril s’explique. C’est bien pour ça qu’il a répondu à son SMS, pour essayer de comprendre. Malgré tout le mal que ça lui fait de savoir que Cyril ne lui fasse pas confiance à ce point-là, il veut savoir.

 

Cyril le regarde encore quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans le bain. « J’ai été con hier. »

 

« Oui. Tu me l’as déjà dit. »

 

« Et bah je le redis. Parce que j’ai vraiment été con sur toute la ligne. Je suis con, jaloux et possessif. Je le sais. J’essaie de bosser là-dessus mais visiblement, ça marche pas… »

 

« Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Cyril fronce les sourcils, il ne s’y attendait pas à ça. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pu même penser que je voulais te tromper ? Surtout dans un tel scénario. » Il ajoute avec un petit sourire. Ce serait vraiment sordide que d’avoir gardé son ancien appart’ pour se taper des mecs. Putain, il arrive même pas à imaginer gérer ce genre de situation. Du matin au soir, il bosse, et 90% du temps aux côtés de Cyril, même quand il est pas là, il bosse à ses côtés. Et s’il avait une minute à lui, perso de chez perso, il la passerait pas avec un autre mec.

 

« C’est pas que je pensais que tu voulais le faire ? J’ai bloqué sur ce baiser qui avait l’air si vrai et-… j’suis parano, j’ai pensé que tout allait recommencer et que j’allais découvrir que tu te servais de moi, que tu préférais un autre plus jeune, que- » Camille l’arrête avec une main levée. Il ne s’y attendait pas à ça. Il savait que la dernière relation amoureuse que Cyril avait eu, ça avait pas été jouasse mais là. A ce point-là.

 

« Je savais pas que tu avais souffert à ce point-là avec ton ex. J’aurais su, je t’aurais parler du magnéto ou je sais pas, j’aurai fait quelque chose. » Sa voix est douce et Cyril ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Même après tout le mal qui lui a fait, Camille l’aime toujours. « Après, tout n’est pas de ma faute. Tu aurais pas dû passer le weekend à m’éviter, surtout chez tes parents. »

 

Cyril acquiesce et baisse la tête. Une main sous son menton la relève. « Dis-moi que tu ne le referas pas ? » Il hoche la tête mais Camille veut l’entendre.

 

« Je ne le referais pas. » Il finit par murmurer. « Je suis désolé. » Il ajoute d’une voix cassée, fébrile.

 

« La prochaine fois, on parle, ok ? On parle vraiment. Tous les deux. On reste pas chacun de notre côté à faire les cons, ok ? » Camille continue.

 

Cyril hoche la tête à nouveau, garde son regard dans celui de Camille. Pourquoi un homme si bon l’aime à ce point ? Il a pas mérité ça…

 

« Non en effet, je sais pas si tu le mérites. Mais je t’aime quand même, c’est comme ça. » Camille lui dit avec le sourire. Cyril sourit bêtement en retour. « Je t’aime comme tu es. C’est pas facile mais ce serait ennuyant sinon. » Cyril secoue la tête.

 

« On continu dans le romantique cucul ou on mange ? » Il dit sur le ton de la blague en voyant leurs plats arrivés du coin de l’œil.

 

« On mange ! » S’exclame Camille. « On mange. » Il répète plus doucement alors que le serveur repart.


End file.
